Y a oscuras, puedo oír el latido de tu corazón
by Miranda Lovely
Summary: Una de las tantas veces que Peeta y Katniss duermen juntos durante el Tour de la Victoria. Nada comprometedor, ni siquiera un mínimo efecto futuro. Una historia no tan romántica, pero dulce.


_Los juegos del hambre no son de mi propiedad, y no es mi finalidad lucrar con ellos._

**_Y a Oscuras, Puedo oír el latido de tu corazón._**

Por: Miranda Love.

Su piel resbala por mis labios, erizándose al tacto. Dando la sensación de que estoy rozando terciopelo, quizá algo mejor… _¿Seda? _Su aroma cremoso se fuga por mi nariz, como la vainilla cuando se mezcla con un poco de naranja. Casi quiero saborear su piel.

**_Dios, mujer. Hueles a pastel._**

De pronto ella solo se da la vuelta, casi acalorada. Me siento confundido y después un poco decepcionado. Quizá, incluso inconscientemente, no le guste que _yo_ la toque.

Trato de alejarme, poner distancia. Pero no pierdo de vista nada de ella. Su espalda moverse al compás de su respiración. Su cintura delineada por la sábana. El largo de sus piernas enredadas con más tela. Su piel brillosa por la temperatura del cuarto… Sí, tal vez. Mientras la música del **_Tic, Tac_**resuena por toda la habitación, creando una secuencia repetitiva de _imagen-sonido_ que adoro, quedo prendado de este momento al instante, con la hora como referencia…_ 4:20 a.m._

Miro su cabello, enmarañado y cálido. Lo toco suave, sólo con la punta de los dedos. Lo enrollo con las yemas en pequeños bucles sin patrón definido. Casi no lo resisto. Pero, cuando choco a propósito contra la piel de su cuello, vuelve a capturarme el como se eriza bajo mi tacto. La escucho musitar mi nombre tan quedo, que me pregunto si en realidad es a mí a quien llama.

_"Peeta…"_

Tiembla como si acabara de sentir una oleada de frío, aunque el clima es incluso más tibio de lo preferible. Me quedo en una pieza, detrás de ella. Sin saber si irme o quedarme. Porque si se despierta, muy seguramente haya olvidado que fue ella misma quien me pidió quedarme aquí…

_"Peeta…"_ Solloza.

Mi corazón se detiene._ ¿Por qué llora?_ A penas toco su hombro desnudo y ella gira de nuevo, sólo para abrazarme bruscamente. **_Desesperación_**. La conozco muy bien, es lo mismo que me sucede a mí con ella. Cuando mis pesadillas me gobiernan y me hacen pedazos. Cuando la alejan de mí y la pierdo, y lloro y nadie viene a mí. Sé lo que es la desesperación, la he sufrido desde el momento que la conocí a ella. Cuando anhelaba tener su atención, cuando literalmente prefería morir para que ella…

_"Peeta…"_

La abrazo con fuerza, la protejo. Susurro que estoy con ella, que no me iré a ningún lado si ella no quiere. No abre los ojos, pero parece que escucha pues se calma de inmediato. Un vuelco en el estómago me dice que estoy siendo bastante ególatra si pienso que sólo mi voz la calma. Aun así la siento apretarse a mí, con fuerza. Quiere incrustarse en mi pecho, acuesta su cabeza justo sobre mi corazón_… Y murmura_.

No sé lo que le dice, no sé qué idioma hablan. Pero sé que ella es la única que lo entiende, sé que ella habla con él incluso antes de conmigo. A veces me pregunto si se habrán puesto de acuerdo para enamorarme. Quizá nunca lo descubra. _¿Qué más da? … _

_Y sigue murmurando_. A veces puedo captar palabras, pero nunca encuentro un contexto entendible. **_Peeta, Sola, Anaranjado… Quédate._**

Bien, debo confesar que esa última palabra es la que me tiene dando vueltas como loco todo el día. Me hace revolver todo lo recapitulado en mi cerebro. La pego a mí todo lo que es humanamente posible y beso su frente. Sus manos en mi espalda se aferran a mi camiseta, empuñándola casi con angustia. _No me iré a ningún lado._ Trato de mecerme con ella en brazos, queriendo apaciguar el remolino en el que las pesadillas se la llevan. Aun la escucho sollozar de vez en vez, y lo odio. Me odio.

Porque, si yo realmente estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo cuidándola, ella no estaría angustiada de que me ocurriera algo. Soy tan poca cosa, que no puedo brindarle un sentimiento de protección completa, no si siempre soy yo quien termina necesitándola… _¿Pero qué puedo hacer? _La verdad es que…_ Sigo necesitándola. _Sí, lo sé. Eso no es muy alentador, ni muy vistoso para ofrecer. Pero es lo que tengo para ella. Quizá me haga falta un buen arco y flechas para impresionarla, la verdad no creo poder competir contra eso con unas galletas. Pero no me interesa, toda mi vida está a sus pies, así sean sólo retazos de lo que Los Juegos del Hambre han dejado en mí, pero es lo que tengo. Un corazón que sólo puede funcionar con sus murmullos, unos brazos que sólo son fuertes cuando ella está entre ellos…

_"Peeta…"_

Un tonto y enamorado panadero que la idolatra, que moriría si ella lo alejara, pero aun así haría cumplir su voluntad. Porque para eso existo yo, para ella.

La siento relajarse un poco. Pero su agarre sigue firme alrededor de mí. Haciéndome sonreír de felicidad cual bobo. Me permito aspirar de nuevo su aroma a vainilla. Tomo su mano con la mía. Tan pequeña y delicada. Beso su dorso y la presiono contra mi mejilla, imaginando que ella lo hace consiente. Y al igual que al inicio, cuando mis dedos tocan sutilmente su muñeca, puedo sentirla estremecerse, con la piel erizada.

Entrelazo nuestros dedos, fingiéndome un lazo irrompible. Besos sus nudillos. Mis labios recorren la piel de su mano…

_"¿Peeta…?"_

Bajo la mirada y me topo con la suya, somnolienta y confusa. Mi corazón se derrite cuando trata de enfocarme con sus ojos grises, sin inmutarse sabiendo que está a salvo. Me siento orgulloso por un segundo, ella no ha tratado de alejarme. Tarda unos instantes más y después veo sus mejillas sonrojarse. **_Es tan hermosa. _**Parece que medita.

Es cuando me siento un pervertido y la sangre se agolpa en mi cabeza. Busco un pretexto que dar, pero las palabras mueren justo en mi lengua. Tengo la necesidad de alejarme para no hacerla sentir incómoda, porque odiaría haber echado a perder su idea de _dormir juntos. _

Pero cuando comienzo a despegarme de ella, y el calor que había atrapado entre nuestros cuerpos se escapa, ella entrelaza sus piernas con las mías. Deshaciéndose de la ínfima distancia que acababa de poner. Su mano cobra vida y se aprieta en mi mejilla… Pero ahora no me lo figuro yo. Katniss pasa ambas manos por mi cabello y rostro, mientras recita algo… _¿Qué dice? _La confusión de no saber si está medio dormida medio despierta me hace sentir extraño, ¿_y si cree que aun duerme? _

Pero sus labios me llaman de manera sobria, como si hubiesen leído mi mente y quisieran reclamar. Su aliento choca con mi cuello, mis manos se aferran a su cintura, sus piernas aprietan nuestro lazo.

_"Quédate conmigo" _

Y sus labios tocan los míos tan lento, que puedo sentirlos esponjosos y tibios. Acaricia mi cabello con ternura, me atrae a ella. Si supiera que no es necesario. Y mi corazón me delata algo… _'Ella tiene miedo de perder a Peeta' _En verdad tiene miedo de perderme. Sus pesadillas son por mí, porque dentro de lo que ella supone que podría sucederle a su familia, sería que yo muriera… Es confuso. Incluso me cuestiono en si es real o no. Pero mi pecho vibra de emociones incontrolables cuando ella me besa por segunda vez. Sus labios más tibios que la vez anterior, sus manos cerrándose sobre mi cabello, el olor a sal en su rostro… De nuevo llora. _¿Por qué? _Me alejo un poco para mirarla bien. Le acaricio la mejilla y sus sollozos parecen pausarse. Y entonces lo veo. Sin confusión, sin dudas.

Yo también tengo miedo de perderla. No, miedo no. **_Pánico. _**Así que cuando sus ojitos acuosos bajan a mi pecho, decepcionados…

_"Siempre" _

Y la beso. Paso de largo sus dulces labios. Me tomo el atrevimiento y llego hasta la calidez de su boca. La escucho gemir por la sorpresa. Su agarre en mi cabello se hace más fuerte. Espero un segundo sólo para estar seguro que ella no me rechazará. Y no lo hace. Saboreo la humedad de sus labios y me alejo de nuevo.

Sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios medio abiertos. Le acaricio los mechones en su frente y beso sus ojos. Ella sonríe después de lo que parece una eternidad. Y se vuelve a acurrucar en mi pecho. Esconde su rostro en mi cuello. Casi puedo jurar que ronronea. La vuelvo a resguardar entre mis brazos y me acomodo para que duerma.

_"Más te vale"_

Y no puedo evitar reír. Así que no estaba del todo adormilada. Su voz real llegó desde mi cuello, murmurada como si no quisiera que la oyera. Escondida como gatito. Pienso que le dará un ataque de pena o pudor, y que se girará de nuevo para que yo la siga por el ancho de la cama. Pero su cabeza hace un movimiento demasiado rápido como para estar seguro de su significado. _¿Era en serio lo de 'más te vale'? _Y es con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa en el rostro que puedo conciliar el sueño esta noche. Con la sensación de ser importante para ella, con su aroma a pastel, con el calor de su cuerpo, con el sabor de su boca y el sonido de su respiración en mi oído.

Definitivamente. Si hay algo bueno que pudieron dejar las pesadillas, es la satisfacción de saber que ella me necesita a mí para acallarlas. A nadie más. Y sin duda, yo podría morir feliz con esto en mi cabeza. Con el olor a vainilla de sus mejillas.

.o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o..o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o..o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o..o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o..o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o..o:o:O:o:o.o:o:O:o:o.


End file.
